Mi Mundo Tú
by Ydiel
Summary: ¡Felicidades Amor! En unas horas más estaremos en B.A. para darte tus regalos.


PD. Los personajes no me pertenecen ese honor es de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

"**Mi Mundo Tú"**

-¿Recuerdas amor? un día como hoy fue nuestra primera vez- Su rostro pensativo se encontraba cubierto de pequeñas gotas de sudor, mientras su delgado cuerpo era protegido por una delicada sábana de seda color blanca.

-¿Qué si lo recuerdo? Jamás podría olvidar el momento en el que te hice mía- El ligero susurro en su oído, la estremeció.

-Por eso te Amo, porque tienes una excelente memoria mi amor- Le contesto divertida, mientras él ponía carita de indignado por la respuesta de su bella esposa.

-Preciosa no me digas que sólo por eso me amas…. ¿Es qué acaso no merezco un poco más de crédito? Acaso no soy un Dios en la cama- Dijo señalando la misma en la que ambos cuerpos reposaban después de un tórrido encuentro.

-Si un Dios muy vanidoso, pero sabes qué, tienes razón, eres el hombre con el que siempre soñé- Las delicadas y pequeñas manos envolvieron el rostro de su ser amado para besarlo con deseo, para volver a desbordar todo lo que le hacía sentir.

-Mi amor, Feliz cumpleaños.- Susurro muy cerca de su cuello.

-Pensé que no lo recordabas amor- Le dijo en tono bajito y sorprendido.

-Escúcheme muy bien Señor Darien Chiba, jamás podría olvidar el día en el que nació él hombre más maravilloso de este mundo.-

El marco perfecto de una escena de amor se revelaba en esa habitación, el ambiente propicio para amarse y ser amado era ya un inquilino en el lugar, la pareja perfecta era la ocupante de él, y en cada cumpleaños lo celebraban ahí, siempre ahí, como si de una bella tradición se tratara….

* * *

El bello satélite lunar se asomaba entre el alebrestado mar, dejando al descubierto su deslumbrante brillo, era un espectáculo maravilloso el que en la oscura noche se vislumbraba, calida, tranquila e iluminada. 

_Si tus manos no me acariciasen  
no sería feliz,  
si tu boca no besara la mía  
podría morir_

-Sabes no podría ser más feliz- le susurro al oído provocando un ligero estremecimiento en el cuerpo que estaba a su costado.

-Lo sé- Se acerco hasta acurrucarse en él y con delicadeza deposito un húmedo beso en los delgados labios.

-Amor, eres una traviesa¿Sabías qué con esos besos me enloqueces? Y en cualquier momento podría exigirte mi regalo de cumpleaños- Le cuestionó con una sonrisa pícara y traviesa, la cual revelaba sus más íntimos pensamientos.

_Si me faltase  
tu ternura y comprensión  
mi vida perdería  
toda ilusión._

-¿Qué si lo sé?...mmm, pues claro, yo sé todo de ti, te conozco como a la palma de mi mano pero su regalo joven Chiba tendrá que esperar- Las palabras que decía, la manera en como lo veía, lo hacían estremecer, esa forma de demostrarle su amor, esa manera de cuidar hasta el más mínimo detalle de cada encuentro entre ellos, era como un regalo de los dioses, sólo existía una palabra que podría describirla, "PERFECTA", si existiera esa mujer él estaba seguro que sería ella.

_Sin tu cuerpo hacer el amor  
no tendría valor,  
sin tus palabras y consejos  
no sería quien soy_

-¿En qué tanto piensas precioso?- Le preguntó en un tono muy sensual.

-En ti- La respuesta corta, simple, sencilla, y aun así la volvían loca, loca de amor por ese hombre, loca de deseo y pasión.

-Así y…. ¿Qué es lo pensabas, en tu regalo de cumpleaños?- Se separó un poco para mirar sus bellos y profundos azulados ojos.

-No, yo sólo pensaba en que eres la mujer perfecta mi amor…..la que siempre soñé- Sus labios capturaron los de ella, el beso tierno, y delicado era un deleite para ellos, los suaves movimientos de sus lenguas entrelazadas era algo exquisito que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a terminar.

_Si tus ojos  
no me iluminasen más  
daría pasos en falso  
hacia atrás._

Pero la falta de aire llegó, ambos se separaron pero ninguno dejó de mirarse a los ojos, él la contemplaba, se encontraba embelezado con esa imagen tan sensual, sus labios hinchados y rojos por la batalla anterior, su pecho respirando con excitación, le dejaba mostrar parte de sus encantos, el cabello dorado se encontraba un poco desordenado, pero no perdía ni un ápice de su hermosura.

Ella lo miraba con un inmenso brillo en sus ojos, le parecía un sueño todo lo que le sucedía, tenerlo ahí sólo para ella, tener el privilegio de ver sus arrebatadores hermosos ojos, poder besar esos labios tan osados, poder acariciar sus cabellos azabaches, y disfrutar de ese escultural cuerpo, por Dios era su perdición.

_Mi mundo tú, mi casa tú,  
mi pensamiento  
mi mejor momento,  
mi verdad eres tú_

-Siempre, siempre deseé tenerte así- Le confesó sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Y yo siempre te deseé, a ti, sólo a ti.- La emotividad de esas palabras los hicieron fundirse en un fuerte abrazo, en un abrazo protector y de amor.

_Mi vida tú, mis sueños tú  
mi despertar, mi anochecer,  
mi hoy y mi mañana tú_

La tomó entre sus musculosos brazos y se encamino hasta su ya conocida habitación, entró sin ninguna dificultad, colocó a su amada frente a la hermosa cama y fue hasta la puerta cristalina quedaba hacía el balcón, la abrió, la brisa refrescante le llenaba los pulmones.

Regresó sobre sus pasos hasta posar su vista en el delicado cuerpo que ya estaba despojado de toda prenda sobre la cama, sin prisa y con sensualidad se fue despojando de sus ropas, primero se quito el saco, después la corbata y cuando empezaba por desabotonar su fina camisa, ella se adelantó. Sus pequeñas manos y delicadas fueron desabotonando uno a uno, hasta despojarlo por completo de ella, la prenda cayo al suelo, la desnudez de esa mujer era algo que le provocaba la pasión. La bella mujer se apoderó de los labios de su amado, era un beso lleno de deseo, de ardiente pasión, él en un arrebato la atrajo más a su cuerpo y sintió como se estremecía ante ese sensual contacto, las manos del varón vagaban por los surcos de la delgada figura femenina, y en cada roce lograba arrancarle un suspiro.

_Mi mundo tú, mi casa tú  
mi fiel amante,  
mi calor constante,  
solamente tú._

-Darien….amor- Le hablaba casi en un susurro, mientras que él la tumbaba en la cama y se posaba sobre de ella. Pero pronto la incomodidad de la hebilla del cinturón que aun estaba en su lugar fue notorio por lo que lo empujó y quedó tendido sobre las blancas sabanas de seda, y ella con toda la agilidad posible se colocaba a horcajadas sobre de él, llevó sus manos hasta el molesto accesorio y lo retiró con rapidez, mientras que una mirada seductora se reflejaba en sus bellos ojos. Una sonrisa se esbozaba en su angelical rostro, él se dejaba llevar por las caricias que estaban siendo proporcionadas en su fornido pecho, hasta que sintió como le retiraba el pantalón y siguiendo el ejemplo de la prenda anterior, siguió su ropa interior, dejando su miembro expuesto que ella acarició con pasión, como si fuese su regalo más preciado, un gemido ahogado por parte de él la hizo reaccionar y dejar de momento su juego desbordante, para subir hasta quedar al mismo nivel que él.

-Usako….. me….. matas- La respiración entre cortada era un deleite para los oídos de ella, escucharlo llamarla de esa manera la hacia sentir sexy y muy sensual.

-Pues usted señor Chiba, se merece esto y más.- Mientras él sucumbía ante los besos marcados por ella, el perfume a vainilla que desprendía su Usako lo excitaba cada vez más.

Las caricias proporcionadas por ella ya no fueron suficientes, en un hábil movimiento por parte de él la hizo quedar debajo de su masculino y fornido cuerpo, las pequeñas gotas de sudor en sus cuerpo hacían de la escena todo mucho más sensual, el escucharla gemir ante sus caricias lo satisfacía cada vez más. Ya no pudo soportar más los centímetros que lo separaban de su intimidad, besó sus labios rosados e hinchados con suma pasión, para después bajar hasta lamer su cuello nívea, provocando escalofríos a su espalda por los gemidos roncos que dejo escapar, bajó más hacía el sur deteniéndose en sus senos, que lamió y mordió hasta satisfacerse de ellos, mientras mordisqueaba el derecho su mano cogía al izquierdo proporcionándole la atención que sólo él podría brindarle, su Usako tomaba con fuerza los cabellos azabaches de él y lo incitaba a hundirse más en sus senos, los pezones hinchados y endurecidos dejaron de recibir su hábil lengua, para sentirla recorrer su plano vientre, su bello ángel de cabellos dorados como el sol jadeaba con cada húmedo beso que le otorgaba.

_Si dejara de sentir tu presencia  
a mi alrededor,  
me ahogaría en un vaso de agua  
lleno de dolor_

-Darien….ya no aguanto….Darien- Los movimientos sensuales revolvían las sábanas, ambos extremos de la cama para no gritar de placer ante lo que su amado le brindó cuando ahogó su rostro en su húmeda intimidad. El vaivén de sus senos, de su cuerpo al recibir semejante gozo le provocaron un escalofrío erizándole el poco vello de su cuerpo. Darien subió hasta quedar a la par con su amada, y con la vista fija en cada gesto de ella se acercó hasta sus labios, los beso con dulzura y un infinito amor, la bella diosa rubia abrió sus piernas para recibir al tan ansiado huésped dentro de ella, ambos esbozaron una sonrisa de satisfacción al comprobar la urgencia por poseerse uno al otro, era una sensación que jamás olvidarían. Las envestidas de Darien eran cada vez más rápidas y fuertes, su Usako enterraba las uñas con furia en la ancha espalda del pelinegro, y él la envestía con más fuerza, el orgasmo no tardo en llegar para ambos.

Sus cuerpos sudorosos se acurrucaban uno con el otro, el deseo y la pasión cedieron paso al más puro amor, a ese amor que todo lo puede, ese amor que todo supera, ese amor que todo lo vence, ese amor que todo lo entrega.

_Qué suerte que aún  
nos late fuerte el corazón  
cuando nos entregamos  
a la pasión._

* * *

-¿Entonces, qué opinas si volvemos a repetir lo de aquella noche bebé?.- Le dijo su Usako en el tono más sensual posible. 

-¿Señora Chiba esa es una propuesta indecorosa sabía usted?.-

-Por supuesto, pero quién podría resistirse a tus…. "encantos" amor- La risa maliciosa era una muestra más de lo que él le provocaba.

-Gracias amor, por el mejor de los cumpleaños-…

_Mi mundo tú..._

* * *

¡Darien, Amor Feliz Cumpleaños, hoy y siempre!...

Gracias Mamochas por hacer de este día el más especial...

Pandita, gracias por tu apoyo ¡bebé!

_...Lady..._


End file.
